This invention relates to athletic shoes and particularly athletic shoes which ventilate and cushion the user's foot from shock.
In available athletic shoes, ventilating and shock cushioning mechanisms include transverse air channels in the heel portion of the outsole assembly, longitudinal slots open to the transverse air channels and vertical holes through the heel portion of the insole and the outsole assembly to connect the transverse air channels to the inside of the shoe and, in some such shoes, the slipsole may have channels on its underside and holes through it to transmit air to the bottom of the user's foot. The orientations of the slipsole channels do not correspond with the vertical holes through the insole, the locations of the holes through the slipsole do not generally correspond with the locations of the slipsole channels, and for these and other reasons the extent to which such shoes ventilate and provide shock cushioning is not fully satisfactory.